In typical network environments, host devices (“hosts”) can connect to a network via one or more network devices that are routers and/or switches (“routers”). Multiple communication links may be present between the hosts and the routers. The communication links may be “active-active” communication links that enable communications between the hosts and a plurality of the routers via, e.g., a virtual port channel (vPC). In the “active-active” communication mode, each of the routers is configured to manage traffic to and from a host device, and in the event of a failure of one router, the other routers manage the traffic until the issue associated with the failed router is resolved. The communication links may also be “active-passive” communication links, where only one of the routers is configured to manage traffic to and from a host device, and in the event of a failure of the active router, the other inactive routers are “activated” in order to handle the communications associated with the host device.
These communication links may be part of a Layer 2 Ethernet channel. The hosts may be configured to host virtual machines. The virtual machines may send communications (e.g., packets) to each other. Virtual machines may “move” within the network when they are reassigned or otherwise hosted by different physical servers.